Mûûûrir d'aimer !
by Princesse De La Flemme
Summary: Quand Malefoy se reçoit accidentellement une potion d'amour en pleine figure... et que sa cible est Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

_Bon, premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fiction qui, je l'espere, vous plaira !_

_A part ça, l'univers, les personnages et tout le tralala est "emprunté" à JK Rowling, mais j'estime avoir le droit, puisque son dernier tome m'a pas plut xD (enfin, c'est normal, c'est le dernier...)_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**  
**Humanity is fucked**

Poudlard, début de l'été, midi.  
Tension : palpable.

Ah, Poudlard. Ses jardins à l'anglaise verdoyants, ses salles communes chaleureuses, ses coins sombres propices aux sombres desseins, ses professeurs, sa magie... ses... fourchettes volantes ??

- Comment OSES TU !!!

Douce voix d'Hermione Granger, quinze printemps à la clé et... poussées hormonales.

- MON orgueil est surdimensionné ??? hurla t'elle à Ron Weasley, déjà barricadé derrière... Harry.

Harry Potter, rempart humain, seule frontière entre le chaos absolu.  
Ron n'osait plus rien dire, il était terrifié et tremblait comme une feuille à chaque mot prononcé (ou plutot déformé par la rage et l'amour propre).

- Espèce de... espèce de... d'EUNUQUE !!!  
- ... de quoi ? demanda le rouquin, perplexe.  
- Ca veut dire que t'as pas d'couilles, l'éclaira Harry qui avait retourné la tête dans un élan de courage. ( on applaudit bien fort... )

Blanc.

- Ah j'ai pas d'couilles hein ??? Retient moi Harry, retient moi !! dit il en s'avançant.  
- ... D'accord ! répondit il en s'accrochant à la robe de sorcier de Ron.  
- ... Laisse la moi, laisse la moi !!!  
- D'accord !!

Harry lacha la robe, tandis que Ron, exaspéré, se retournait vers lui.

- Je crois, commença t'il, que tu n'as pas bien compris la situation...  
- Oh ben moi, tes disputes conjugales hein...  
- EXCUSEZ MOI D'EXISTER !!! lança Hermione.  
- Bon ben, Ronald, dit Harry solennellement à Ron en lui serrant la main. Ce fut un honneur et un plaisir de t'avoir connu.

Et il se tailla vite fait bien fait. Harry Potter, rempart humain, avait laissé son meilleur ami dans les griffes du diable personnifié.

- Erm... bon... Hermione, s'il te plait...  
- NAN !! POUR TOI, HERMIONE LA GENTILLE C'EST LA FIIIIIIN !!! DIS BONJOUR A TON MAIIIIIIIIIITRE !!! A GENOUX, A GENOUX TE DIS JE !!!!  
- Euh... Hermione... t'as tes règles là ?  
- ... ... ... Si j'ai mes règles ??? Nan mais ça se demande pas ça !!! REPENS TOI DE TES PECHéS !!! _EXPELIARMUS_ !!!

Malheur, malheur... Que de violence. Avec une chance inouie, Ron se baissa à temps, et le sort alla directement frapper la bande de Serpentard que le vacarme avait ameuté. Pansy Parkinson vola dans le couloir, Goyle tomba à terre de peur, suivit par Crabbe. Seul Drago Malefoy se tenait debout, immobile, aspergé par une substance rose non identifiée.  
Le liquide dégoulina sur lui, il renifla. Hermione observait la scène avec les yeux grands comme des pots de yaourt.  
S'excuser auprès de Malefoy ? Haha, elle est bonne !

Drago la regarda un instant avec fureur, mais son regard se perdit dans le vide et il tomba à terre. Bien vite la foule se dispersa, déçue que Ron n'ait pas été tué et qu'Hermione se soit calmée. Elle s'ameuta plutôt autour du blond gominé, étendu sur les pierres froides, les joues rosies et les yeux fermés.

- ... Je... Je vais l'emmenner à l'infirmerie ! lança Hermione.

Elle murmura une incantation, et Drago s'éleva dans les airs aux côtés d'Hermione. Arrivés devant l'infirmerie, elle le laissa sur le pas de la porte, frappa et s'échappa pour éviter les questions gênantes.

---

Dans la salle commune des Griffondors, Fred et George étaient pliés de rire, écroulés par la scène d'Hermione.

- Vouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahahahahahahahaaaaaaa !!!  
- Je dirais même mieux !! Vouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahahahahaaaaa !!! Ron, dis nous... hahaaaa XD comment t'as fait pour survivre !!!

Ron était étallé sur le fauteuil près du feu inexistant, les yeux exorbités et les mains cripés, tremblantes.

- Les gars, dit Harry raisonnablement, vous voyez pas qu'il est sous le choc là ?  
- Sous le choc ? dit Ron, sans changer d'expression. Sous le choc... BIENSUR QUE J'SUIS SOUS LE CHOC !! J'ai failli me faire empaler par un bout de bâton !! Heureusement que c'est la fouine qu'a tout pris !!  
- en fait, c'est plutot son bulldog, Parkinson. Elle avait pas un flacon dans la main ? demanda Harry.  
- Ha haaaaa, CE flacon ? dit George avec une lueur de sadisme dans les yeux.  
- ... Tu parles de... CE flacon ? continua Fred.

Et ils rigolèrent tout deux d'un rire machiavélique.

- Il a explosé à la figure de Malefoy si je me souviens bien, ajouta Ginny qui avait suivit la conversation.  
- Il a... commença Fred.  
- Explosé... contina son jumeau.  
- Sur Malefoy ????? s'exclamèrent-ils ensemble.

Et c'est reparti pour un fou rire. Ginny, Ron et Harry ne semblaient pas vraiment comprendre le pourquoi de l'hilarité générale.

- Je pourrais savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ? demanda la petite rousse.  
- En fait, expliqua George, on a vendu quelques potions ces derniers temps.  
- Et Parkinson s'est jetée sur les potions de charme... completa Fred.

Blanc, encore une fois. Ron se leva et se mit face à ses aînés.

- Z'allez quand même pas me dire qu'elle avait l'intention de rendre Malefoy amoureux d'elle !  
- Ben, nous on s'en fout, tant qu'elle nous paye ! Et puis, c'est sensé agir seulement si c'est avalé.  
- Oui, Malefoy a juste été aspergé, il ne peut PAS en avoir bû ! Et puis c'est Malefoy hein ! C'est sa merde s'il tombe amoureux de cette face de bulldog ! s'exclama Ron qui essayait de se convaincre lui même.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent un peu inquièts.

- Ben en fait, dit Fred. Il devrait tomber amoureux si il a bu la potion - je dit bien SI - de la première personne qui croise son regard. Et Parkinson était déjà dix mètres plus loin non ? Donc il n'a pas pû la voir. Crabbe et Goyle étaient par terre, il ne restait que... Ron, qui était dos à lui, impossible donc. Ca nous laisse...  
- Hermione, termina George.  
- Eeeet meeerdeuuuuh !!!


	2. Chapter 2

_" [... Ca nous laisse...  
- Hermione, termina George.  
- Eeeet meeerdeuuuuh !!!"_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**  
**La vengeance est un plat surgelé**

Le lendemain...

La griffondor en furie se dirigeait assurément vers la bibliothèque, traversant d'un pas conquérant qui ferait frémir Napoléon les couloirs baignés de soleil matinal. On était samedi matin, le soleil était au rendez vous, et elle voulait à tout prix éviter les couples et leurs meumeuneries habituelles.

Et va z'y que ça se bécote, et va z'y que j'te donne à manger comme un bébé, et que j'te fourre la langue, et que j'te tripote... Beuh, rien que d'y penser, elle pensait déjà à se diriger vers les toilettes.

Elle entra dans la bibliothèque, fut accueillie plus chaleureusement que de la moisissure sur de la crème fraiche par Mme Pince, s'aventura dans les rayons poussièreux à la recherche d'un livre qui l'occuperait jusqu'à la fin des classes.

Elle trouva son bonheur parmi le rayon Sociologie, s'empara d'un pavé d'un demi mètre de large et s'assit finalement à une table près de la fenêtre.

Après avoir soupiré de bonheur, elle ouvrit le livre (oui enfin ), et commença sa lecture, doucement. Peu de temps après, elle entendit un autre élève entrer dans le lieu saint. Etrange puisque les cours étant presques terminés, personne n'allait faire un tour à la bibliothèque. Pour y faire quoi dailleurs ? Etudier ? Passer le temps ?

Il n'y avait aucun bouquin divertissant ici, tout Poudlard le savait. Pas qu'Hermione soit la seule élève assidue, mais quand même, il y a des limites.

Etonnée, elle daigna lever la tête alors qu'elle entendait les pas se diriger vers sa table.

A quelques pas d'elle se tenait un jeune homme, grand, le genre qui à grandi trop vite, le teint livide et les cheveux assortis. Limite albinos, sauf que ses yeux étaient bleus, pas rouges. Hermione fronça les sourcils de déception.

- Malefoy, si tu es là pour attendre des excuses de moi, tu peux aller pourrir en enfer, dit-elle avant de retourner à sa lecture.

Contrairement à ses attentes, il ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de la fixer patiemment et de rester droit. Elle soupira d'exaspération.

- Bon, tu me déranges là, Malefoy, ajouta t'elle, toujours le nez dans son bouquin, pour faire comprendre qu'il était de trop. Sincèrement, laisse moi. Et c'est pas avec tes cheveux plaqués et ta chemise déboutonnée que tu vas m'avoir. _(ah bon ? oo")_

Comme il ne pipait mot, elle leva une fois encore la tête, plus qu'énervée par son petit jeu et croisa son regard. Alors qu'elle resta interdite, les yeux de Drago s'exorbitèrent et des plaques roses apparurent sur ses pomettes blanches à l'origine. Hermione écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Elle devait rêver, ou plutôt cauchemarder, Drago avait-il rougit sous son regard ? Et puis quoi encore...

Toujours aucune réaction. Est ce qu'il avait un problème ou quoi ? Le fait qu'ils soient seuls -excepté Mme Pince- ici accentuait le "bizarre" de la chose. Enfin, il sembla reprendre contenance, mais sans détacher ses yeux d'Hermione.

- Malefoy, t'es sourd ou tu le fais exprès oui ou merde ? Je trouve pas ça drôle ! Tu t'es entraîné, c'est ça ! Et ben sache que c'est raté ! Ca marche avec Pansy, et encore, t'as de la chance qu'elle t'ait pas encore mis en laisse !

- ... Her... mione.

- ... T'as vraiment un problème, laisse moi.

- Hermione.

- ... C'est Granger pour toi.

- Hermioneuuuh !

- ... Je me casse...

Et sur ces mots, elle se depêcha de ranger son livre et de sortir de la bibliothèque. Malheureusement, s'échapper ne semblait pas perturber plus que cela Malefoy, et il la suivit à une cadence marquée. Elle continuait de marcher dans le couloir, à la recherche d'un endroit qui pourra lui accorder la rédemption. Mais le blond gominé ne semblait pas enclin à la laisser partir. Il la rattrappa et s'aggrippa à sa robe, avant de lui prendre la main.

Elle sursauta et s'empressa de retirer sa main.

- Lâche-moi, espèce de malade ! T'as pas conscience de ce que tu fais là ? Lache ma robe je te dis, malade mental ! Lacheuuuh moaaaaaaa !!

- Non.

- ... Attends attends. Y'a pas de "non", tu me lâches, tu retournes voir tes toutous, et la vie reprends son cours !

- Viens.

- Comment ça "viens", et tu crois que j'vais...

La fin de sa phrase se perdit au loin, il lui prit fermement la main et l'entraîna. Il accelera, et même si elle resistait, elle n'arrivait pas à faire face à la poigne de son adversaire. Il l'entraîna sous des escaliers et lui empecha toute escapade.

- Tu vas me laisser passer oui, espèce de... de salaud ! Qu'est ce que ça t'apporte ! Laisse moi, dégage ! AU SECOUUUURS !!! Hmpf !!

- Tais-toi, Hermione, lui répondit il en lui plaquant la main sur la bouche.

Elle ne comprenait plus grand chose à la situation, qui tournait au ridicule d'ailleurs. Si quelqu'un les voyait là, ça serait le pompon. Qu'arrivait-il à Malefoy non de Dieu ?

Aussitôt, les pires scénarios possibles arrivèrent à l'esprit de la jeune fille. Être si proches l'un de l'autre, dans un coin sombre et sans personne autour, il y a de quoi faire marcher l'imagination. Et peut être pas comme Hermione devrait le penser (v'voyez c'que j'veux diiire).

Collés l'un à l'autre, il tenait fermement les deux mains d'Hermione et entravait ses lèvres, l'empêchant presque de respirer. Elle décida de la jouer tactique, et se détendit, les yeux baissés, pour que Malefoy la libère.

C'était déjà assez gênant d'avoir autant de points de contact avec une personne que vous détestez plus que quiconque, alors si en plus il fallait le regarder dans les yeux...

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Malefoy ? demanda t'elle, furieuse, toujours les yeux baissés.

Elle attendit la réponse, qui ne venait pas.

Peut être voulait-il faire mal à Harry ou Ron par son intermédiaire ? Ou simplement lui faire du mal à elle... Contre toute attente, il lui lacha une main, leva son menton, et elle sentit les lèvres du jeune hommes pressées contre les siennes, son souffle, chaud et rapide et son corps, beaucoup trop près à son goût.

Même si - et elle se maudissait de l'admettre - le contact était délicieux, son premier reflexe fut de tourner vivement la tête pour arrêter cet acte ridicule. Malefoy poussa un grognement de déception et la regarda comme si papa Noël avait oublié son cadeau. Il fit la moue, et Hermione le regardait avec des yeux ronds, visiblement perdue. Il avait repris possession de sa deuxième main, profitant du moment de transe de sa captive.

"Il m'a embrassé, ce pourri !", songeait-elle sans interruption.

Elle refusait d'écouter la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui sommait de retenter la chose, et préféra continuer à se débattre.

Il lacha enfin ses mains, pour lui enserrer la taille doucement. Elle ne comprenant plus rien, n'avait plus aucune pensée logique ou de raisonnement concluant. Les seules données que son cerveau lui fornissait étaient le parfum qu'il portait et ses mains dans son dos.

- J'ai besoin de te parler, dit-il après un petit moment.

- Malefoy, répondit-elle, déterminée à en finir avec cette histoire de fou. Franchement, ça va pas dans ta tête ?! Tu crois que tu peux débouler dans le monde des gens comme ça, et imposer tes règles ? J'm'appelle pas Parkinson moi ! Tu comprends ou pas, non d'un fil de caleçon de Merlin ???

- Mais je veux juste parler ... Ca te prendra dix minutes de ta matinée.

Elle croisa une nouvelle fois son regard et fut surprise d'y voir de la sincérité. De la sincérité ? Et puis quoi encore, c'est un Malefoy par Merlin ! On ne pacifie pas avec un Malefoy ! C'est vil, sournois, méchant, sans regrets ni principes ! Néanmoins, elle se laissa entraîner dans une salle de classe vide. Elle n'osa pas bouger, tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur le bureau.

- J'attends, dit-elle. Et si tu te grouilles pas, je sors. Roh et puis zut hein, je sais même pas ce que je fais là ! Si ça se trouve c'est un piège, ou un pari, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre... !

Elle continuait de parler, puisqu'elle ne savait que faire d'autre, et elle n'avait pas remarqué q'uil s'était approché pour finalement l'enlacer encore une fois.

- Tais toi Granger, dit-il fermement, si tu ne trouves pas que ça, c'est sincère, alors je ne sais plus quoi faire pour te convaincre. C'est peut-être même la première chose sincère de ma vie depuis mes cinq ans.

Elle se laissa faire pour une raison que son conscient avait déjà écarté.

- Granger, j'sais pas ce qu'il se passe.

- Ah, bah on est deux alors !

- Nan mais toi tu t'es pas reveillé à l'infirmerie avec une obsession pour une personne que tu ne pouvais jamais voir ! Tu ne t'es pas levée en ressentant des choses impensables pour cette même personne ! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point c'est horrible !

- Les sentiments contraires, tu l'as bien cherché ! Mais je savais pas que tu connaissais autant de mots Malefoy.

- J'aimerai que tu m'appelles Drago.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- ... Aucune idée.

- Et si j'ai pas envie ?

- Tu me fendrais le coeur.

- ... Ah parceque Môssieur Malefoy a un coeur, et Môssieur Malefoy voudrait qu'une petite sang de bourbe impure comme moi l'appelle par son royal prénom ! Sache que t'appeller par ton prénom maintenant signifierai éffacer les insultes que j'ai si gentiment reçues de toi pendant cinq ans.

- Désolé...

Le cerveau d'Hermione tournait maintenant à cent à l'heure (chrono en main !). Elle voulait donner une leçon à Ron. Elle ressentait cette pression dans son hémisphère gauche qui hurlait vengeance ("VENGEAAAAAANCE !!!"), et voilà que par magie - et c'est rien de le dire - Malefoy lui avouait sa passion. Peut être pourrait-elle...

**Tu n'y penses pas j'éspère !**

_Hm ?_

**On n'utilise pas les gens. Tu es une fille bien, tu ne ferais pas ça.**

_Et Ron alors, c'est quelqu'un de bien peut-être ?_

**On ne joue pas avec les sentiments. C'est contraire à tes principes !**

_Oh, tu m'épargnes tes tirades de film américain là hein ! Je fais ce dont j'ai envie, t'as pas ton mot à dire !_

**Et tes PRINCIPES ???**

_La la laaaa, j'entends rieeeeeeeeeen..._

**Et Harry alors ? Et Ron ! Et Ginny, Luna, les autres ! Tu es dingue !**

_Dingue, j'aime ce mot. Et ça fait tellement longtemps que j'suis pas rentré dans l'trou du cul du diable que ça me tente encore plus !_

* * *

_Peut etre pas aussi drole que le chapitre précedent, c'est vrai, mais il faut bien que je mette en place le décor ! A plus tard pour de nouvelles z'aventuuures ! (tantantaaaan) _


End file.
